Wicked Cool Transition
Wicked Cool Transitions is a Running Gags that happen in every episode of Grojband. They are mainly the Grojband skull spinning around in a purple background while a choir of rock stars sing "Wicked Cool Transition!", or some other words that are six syllables long or seven syllables.There is a variety of other pictures and lyrics that they sing to the same beat that happen too. These serve as transitions from one scene to another in the show. Plot When They change from one scene to another one, they have a transition. They always kind of point out they sing what transition it is when they say what kind of Transition it is. They call it a Wicked Cool Transition. It usually has the Grojband skull spinning and pumping in a purple background or it may have the Grojband members put their rock hands together and it will spin and transit to the next scene that way. There is also long talk transitions which has a different tune to it. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby *When they were transitioning from Kate and Allie to Trina driving to the carnival, there was a wicked cool transition with the Grojband skull. *When Corey and his band high fived each other, There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the band's hands which was a transition to Nick buying tickets for the carnival. *There was a wicked cool transition with the Grojband skull after Kin and Kon transormed into balloons. This transitioned to Kin spying on Nick, Mina, and Trina in his binoculars. *When Grojband made their little chant, Kon said Dreams are pretty weird. Electric Guitars went across the screen. A long talk Transition said, Dreams are Pretty Weird. *When Corey said he had a Crazy Plan that just might work, There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband skull. This led to the smash-up derby starting. *There was a Wicked Cool Transition that showed Kon being carried by the crowd. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *There was a Wicked Cool Transition that had the Grojband Skull. *There was a bunch of Bleater Icons that went down the screen with the singers saying "LOL transition". *There was another Wicked Cool Transition with the Band's Hands. *When Corey had a crazy plan that just might work, There was another Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband Skull. This led to him talking to Nick. *When Grojband went to sneak into the Drive in, the transition was a cherry red background with a ticket to the Cherry Concert. The voiceover said "Cherry Red Transition". *Popcorn fell down the screen and the singers said "Lobby Snack Transition". Dance of the Dead *There was a Wicked Cool Transition with The Grojband Skull. When it transitioned from the school to Grojband landing in the graveyard. *When Corey wasn't blaming himself for bringing the zombies back from the dead, there was a transition that had zombies and draculas going by it. *After they left the ghostly cheese store, there was wicked cool transition with a ghost getting chased by a cheese wheel that said haunting cheese transition. This resembles PACMAN. *When Corey went to the school, the Transition had the ghosts from the ghostly cheese store fly up. It was sung by the singers in a long talk transition, lets all go to the school. Pox N Roll *There was a wicked cool transition with the Grojband skull only it has chicken pox. Instead of saying wicked cool transition, they said "Chicken Pox-A-Itchin'" *There was a wicked cool transition with the band's hands only they had chicken pox. No Strings Attached *There was a wicked cool transiton with a puppet exploding in green goo. The chorus sand "Exploding puppet transiton." *There was a wicked cool transition with chocolate milk going down the screen while the vocals sang "No more milk for Mina." Which happened after Trina would'nt let Mina have any chocolate milk. Indie Road Rager *There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband skull that led to the In-D road race *There was a Wicked Cool Transition with the bands hands when Kin went to go to work *There was a long talk transition that had a picture of a car and some nails and had a no sign over it and the chorus was singing "Kin should not build cars." *After Trina savataged all of those cars and blamed it on Grojband, Ice cream cones with bees on them fell down the screen and said "Bee's taste very stingy" in a wicked cool transition *A Wicked Cool Transition with the Grojband skull appeared when Corey sent Kate and Allie to go and get Trina's stuffed animal out of her house. *After Grojband won, There was a Wicked cool transition with the bands hands Math of Kon *There was a long talk transition that said "Monkey Wrench Transition" and it had a monkey wrench turn around the screen as if it were turning a screw and it transited to the next scene. *When Corey said he had a crazy plan that just might work, there was a Rock with a bunch of question marks popping up while Wicked Cool Transition is heard in the background. *After Mina said that she liked the number two, there was a wicked cool transition that has a bunch of number twos going diagonally across the screen and the chorus sang "Two is pretty great." Space Jammin' *A wicked cool transition with the Grojband skull transitioned from Trina saying that sabotage was satisfying to Grojband on the corn plow. *After Z'ORB said that he was ready to bake pancakes, there was a wicked cool transition that showed a stack of pancakes fall down the screen. The chorus sang "Pancakes come from outer space." *After Corey wanted to get back to Sludgefest, there was a wicked cool transition with a bunch if mud going down the screen that transitioned to Trina, Mina and Nick. Wish Upon a Jug *After Kin and Kon told the Rock Lore about The Jug Twins, there was a wicked cool transition that showed the skulls of The Jug Twins. The chorus sang "Wicked hot transition." *When Bessy said that Corey and Trina would stop fighting, there was a wicked cool tranistion that was a magic poof. The chorus sang "No they won't transition." All You Need is Cake *After Corey vowed that he and his band would eat the biggest cake in the world, There was a wicked cool transition that showed a mouth biting the screen while the chorus sang "Eat that cake transition" *There was a some pink frosting that went down the screen that transition from Trina and Mina, to Corey, Laney, and Barney. There was no chorus for this transition. *After Corey said that he and Laney would show that they were in love, There was a wicked cool transition that showed a heart and an arrow go through it while the chorus sang "Fake love equals cake." *When Trina was crying over Pinkcredible, There was a wicked cool transition that showed the Grojband skull with makeup on and it was crying. The chorus sang "Wicked sad transition." Helmet *There was a wicked cool transition that showed the screen turning at static as the face of the Evil Helmet showed up on screen and the singers sang "Evil helmet transition." *There was a wicked cool transition that showed the Evil Helmet. The wicked cool transition chorus sang "The helmet's gonna kill us all!" On the Air and Out to Sea *After Corey announced that Grojband's making a pirated radio station, there was a wicked cool transition that showed Magic air music wave decoders and pirates hats falling down across the screen as it transitions to the next scene while, (in keeping with the pirate theme of the episode) the chorus sang "Yo-ho-ho Transition!" Pop Goes the Bubble *There was a bubble in the shape of the Grojband skull that pooped which the singers said "Bubbke skull transition." Hear Us Rock Part 2 *Several Grojband skulls appear in astronaut helmets, with the voice saying "Grojband's last transmission." Category: Running Gags Category:Series Long Running Gags